1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor system and more particularly to a semiconductor system capable of testing through vias connecting the semiconductor devices included in the semiconductor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices trend toward high performance and a high degree of integration, the number of interface pads for exchanging data has increased. Generally, semiconductor device may use a boundary scan test to check whether or not a fail has occurred in a junction state between an external input channel and an interface pad. The boundary scan test refers to a scheme in which test data are transferred to corresponding interface pads through a plurality of input channels. The test data transferred through the interface pads are buffered and latched internally and are outputted to an outside of a semiconductor device through boundary scan paths. The outputted data are scanned to check whether or not a fail has occurred in a junction state.
Semiconductor devices, such as a DRAM, have undergone changes to satisfy various demands. Among these changes, may be a change in a structural aspect. An example of a change in a structural aspect is a multi-chip package (MCP). The multi-chip package is a package chip which includes a plurality of chips. Packaging technologies for semiconductor devices have been developed to meet demands for miniaturization and high capacity. Various technologies for a stack package capable of satisfying not only miniaturization and high capacity but also mounting efficiency are being developed.
A stack package may be fabricated by a method in which individual semiconductor chips are stacked then the stacked semiconductor chips are packaged together or a method in which individual packaged semiconductor chips are stacked. Stacked semiconductor packages employing through-silicon vias (TSVs) are becoming widely used. The stacked semiconductor package is realized by defining via holes to pass through semiconductor devices, filling a conductive material in the via holes thus forming through electrodes which are called the through-silicon vias, and electrically connecting stacked semiconductor devices by the through electrodes.
The stacked semiconductor package may operate normally only when the through-silicon vias are properly formed. Accordingly, whether or not through-silicon vias are normally formed is tested in a variety of ways in the fabricating procedure of a semiconductor package.